prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spona
Spona is the friendship, rivalry, and enemy pairing between former A-Team members, Spencer Hastings and Mona Vanderwaal. Relationship Spencer and Mona have a complex relationship. In High School, Spencer stood by as Alison bullied Mona, which built up a lot of hatred on Mona's part. After Alison went missing, Mona grew to have a respect for Spencer, as she recognized how intelligent she was and vice versa. Spencer later found out that Mona was the infamous "A" that had been stalking and torturing her and her friends, which made Spencer distrust Mona even further and even hate her. Despite many events, Spencer and Mona were enemies during the first five seasons, mainly due to their academic abilities and their rivaling friendships with Hanna, but grew closer after the events of the Dollhouse. However, after Spencer learned that Mona killed Charlotte, she reverted started to distrust her again. Mona helped A.D. kidnap Spencer by hitting her over the head, however, Mona later helped the Liars find and rescue Spencer from both Alex and Mary. Series |-|Season 1= To be added... |-|Season 2= To be added... |-|Season 3= To be added... |-|Season 4= To be added... |-|Season 5= To be added... |-|Season 6= To be added... |-|Season 7= 'Til Death Do Us Part One-year has passed since Mona was revealed as Charlotte's Killer, and Mona is released from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital and placed into the care of Hanna Marin. However, Mona was recruited by Wren Kingston the year prior to join The A-Team, and help the infamous "A.D." earn her revenge. At Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz's private wedding shower at the new converted Lost Woods Resort, all of The Liars and their love interests attend. During the dinner, Mona spies on them from the bushes while wearing the Melissa mask. Later in the night, Mona spied on The Liars while they were sleeping and later when they were comforting a distraught Aria. Mona was spying in an attempt to prove her loyalty to A.D., who deemed her loyal after the act. At Aria and Ezra's rehearsal dinner the next night, Spencer discovers that Hanna brough Mona to the dinner. When Mona leaves Hanna's side, Spencer goes up to Hanna and expresses her anger with Hanna for bringing Mona to the dinner. Hanna understands, but asks her and the other Liars to play nice and be cordial with Mona just for one night. Spencer reluctantly agrees to follow Hanna's wishes for the night, against her better judgment. A.D. then instructs Mona to sneak into Spencer's barn after the rehearsal dinner. Spencer is in the shower but when she gets out, she hears a noise and turns around. She is shocked to see Mona standing behind her wearing the classic-A hoodie, and calls out her name. Mona eerily states, "deja vu, bitch", and then strikes Spencer over the head, rendering her unconscious. This was the second-time Mona had hit Spencer over the head after revealing herself as "A" or being a member of the A-Team. Mona then leaves the barn so that A.D. can pick-up Spencer. Alex plans to keep Spencer hostage in an underground lair so that she can assume her twins identity and life. Later, after realizing that Spencer could be in real danger and revealing her double-crossing motives, Mona helps The Liars find Spencer, Alex, and Mary. She also has her boyfriend help her kidnap Alex and Mary (Spencer's twin sister and biological mother) so that she can keep them prisoner in her own Dollhouse in France. Trivia * Spencer stood by as Alison bullied Mona, which leads to resentment on Mona's behalf. * Mona always admired Spencer for her intelligence. * They competed against each other for the debate-team captain. * Mona originally wanted Spencer to join the A-team, and offered her the chance after hitting her over the head in "UnmAsked". * They were both members of the A-Team in Season 3. * Mona talked to Spencer while Spencer was in Radley and offered her cookie, although she mainly went to aggravate her and mock what has happened since. * They had the same room at Radley Sanitarium. * After the five-year jump, they both were involved in politics. * Mona accidentally told Spencer that Veronica had cancer. * Mona helped Spencer with her mother's campaign. * Mona hit Spencer over the head and knocked her unconscious so that Spencer could be kidnapped by and meet Alex Drake. Quotes Gallery 0583.jpg 3x22 Mona and Spencer pic.jpg Spencer and mona in a's lair.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 203.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 207.jpg 5x12-10.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 250.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 253.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 264.jpg 6.11-258.jpg 6.11-259.jpg 6.11-262.jpg 6.11-263.jpg 6.20-175.jpg 6.20-178.jpg Navigational Category:Former Antagonistic Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendship Pairings